


*man from parks and rec voice* it's about the breeding kink...

by 404pagenotfound



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Biting, Breeding Kink, Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Objectification, Omegaverse, Sibling Incest, a/b/o dynamics, breeding season, heat - Freeform, minor blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 13:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/404pagenotfound/pseuds/404pagenotfound
Summary: Gamzee didn’t really understand the fuss about Kurloz’s presentation. He just knew that every other month Kurloz would disappear downstairs for a week and reappear exhausted.And then he saw him in heat for the first time.
Relationships: Gamzee Makara/Kurloz Makara
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	*man from parks and rec voice* it's about the breeding kink...

**Author's Note:**

> oh god oh fuck what have i done

Gamzee knew Kurloz was an omega. He remembered the big deal his dad made when he presented, and the even bigger deal he made when he went into his first heat at fifteen.

His dad was a traditional kind of alpha. Big, scary kinda bastard. Gamzee took after him in presentation and features, but that was where the similarities ended.

Gamzee didn’t really understand the fuss about Kurloz’s presentation. He just knew that every other month Kurloz would disappear downstairs for a week and reappear exhausted.

And then he saw him in heat for the first time.

Kurloz had been in his own room for a while. He was kind of quiet today, the only noise being the soft thump of bass through the closed door. Dad had disappeared, probably out to the bar again, so he’d ventured to the kitchen to cook. Usually, the scent of food would draw Kurloz out, but he remained in his room. It made Gamzee vaguely worried, so he made a small bowl of rice and chicken, and brought it upstairs.

He knocks softly, and there’s no sound of movement beyond. Gamzee hesitates.

“Kurloz?” He calls. There’s a soft shuffling noise, and the door opens slightly. Kurloz peers out through the part in the door. There’s an odd, sweet scent coming from the room, and he clears his throat, brows furrowing.

_ “Is everything okay?” _ His hands move slowly, and shake a little as he signs. Gamzee offers the bowl.

“I made food. You didn’t come get any, but I thought you were probably hungry.” Kurloz seems to hesitate, but he lets the door go, letting it swing open a little so he can take the bowl. As he takes it, Gamzee’s eyes roam Kurloz’s body.

His brother was his brother, and he didn’t really notice much about him usually. Or at least, not as in depth as now. He knew he was considered attractive for a male omega, if that was your thing, but that was about all he really noted. Kurloz was wearing baggy pajama pants and a tight t-shirt, but Gamzee could still see the gentle curve of his hips, the soft swell of his small breasts. His eyes were soft and sleepy, and his lips, plush and inviting, were turned up into a smile at him.

_ “Thank you.” _ He signs. Gamzee blinks, and then flushes, realizing he’d been checking his fucking  _ brother _ out.

“No problem.” He scratches the back of his neck, feeling embarrassed. “Are you doing okay?” He asks. Kurloz flushes a little, and it makes him look lovely. Gamzee wants to shake his head like an etch-a-sketch to push that away.

_ “I’m fine. I …” _ He pauses, looking away.  _ “I’m in preheat..?” _ He offers. He makes a vague hand motion, and continues. _ “Dad usually lets me into the basement around this time. But he’s gone. And I don’t know when he’ll be back.” _ Gamzee’s eyes widen a little. He’d never really seen an omega in heat. The irresistible pull they had described in school was … very resistible, it turned out.

“Oh. Well that’s okay. Are you … gonna need anything?” He asks. Kurloz shakes his head no, and then brushes his soft hair out of his face. Gamzee wonders what it’d be like to bury his hands in it as he kissed him gently.

_ “I just need dad to come home so I can go downstairs. But it’s probably better if you stay away from my door. I’m not sure when my full heat is gonna hit.”  _ Gamzee nods.

“Sure. Yeah, of course.” He glances back at his own door. “Then I’ll … let you get to whatever you … do during heat.” Kurloz gives him a wry smile.

_ “Nothing incredibly unpredictable.”  _ He tells him, and then retreats into his room.

Gamzee wakes up from a strange dream that quickly fades. The remaining dregs of it are sparse and incomprehensible, and he sighs softly. A quick glance at his alarm clock tells him it’s only two in the morning, and he sits up fully, feet resting on the cold wooden floor. He stands and stretches, padding quietly out of his room. His mouth was dry, and he needed water.

As he passes by Kurloz’s door, he sees the bowl on the floor outside. He pauses, and then goes to scoop it up. He bends to grab it, and freezes. The strange, sweet smell he noticed earlier drifts through the door, and it’s … compelling. He slowly stands back up, on high alert. He’d never really felt anything like alpha instinct before, but he knows that that’s what guides him to open the door.

The smell is strong here, and he breathes it deeply, a growl starting deep in his chest. His brother’s room is lit with dim purple lights, warm and cozy. His bed rests on the far corner of the room, covered in pillows and blankets. Despite the slight chill of winter seeping in, Kurloz sleeps on top of the blankets, body bare. Gamzee can’t keep himself from approaching, barely enough mind to shut the door first.

Moonlight pours in through the window and illuminates Kurloz’s body, his tiny breasts on full display. His little cock is hard against his stomach, and his pretty cunt is visible through his barely parted thighs, his folds swollen and wet. He looks so incredibly soft and delicate, and perfect for the taking. Gamzee’s growl tapers off as he sweeps the room for competition. There’s none, of course, and his growl changes to something like a purr. The omega’s sleep is thin, and he stirs a little, making a soft little noise that sounds so terribly lonely. His eyes flutter open, and the two look at each other.

The omega smells like fear, and Gamzee makes a soft cooing noise, approaching cautiously. Why was his omega afraid? He was overwhelmed with the urge to comfort the scared omega, make him comfortable enough to be bred. The omega doesn’t respond positively to the comforting noise. He sounds distressed, making soft, persistent whines.

“Shh…” He murmurs, reaching the bed. He crawls on, crossing the bed to his beautiful find. “I’ve got you.”

“Gamzee…” He whimpers. Gamzee’s hands find the omega’s skin, feeling his soft skin, drinking in that scent. It makes him dizzy, too much but not enough at the same time.

“Pretty noises, brother.” He says, voice husky. The omega whines softly. “Gonna make you feel so good.”

“No…” He whimpers softly. “Gamzee please, no.” Gamzee can’t understand the pleas. Why wouldn’t his omega want to be bred? The thing must be confused.

“I’ll breed you so full, pretty thing.” He tells it. Its distressed whines get more persistent, but its body reacts positively, thighs spreading to show off its cunt.

“It hurts…” It murmurs to him, and Gamzee strokes its cheek. It presses into his touch after a brief hesitation, eyes fluttering shut.

“Let me take care of you.” It sighs softly, relaxing back into the bed. It’s as good as a yes, the omega submitting to him fully. It’s a fucking beautiful sight, and Gamzee is overwhelmed with the urge to protect and care for it. But most of all, breed it.

He gently guides the omega onto its stomach, and it’s pliant under him, though it seems not to want to do much itself. Poor thing was probably tired, its heat exhausting it. Once it settles, Gamzee dips the waistband of his pants down, pulling his cock out and rutting his length up against the omega’s thigh. It huffs a whine, begging without words. 

“What a pretty thing you are.” He tells it, making it coo softly to him. It spreads its legs further, showing off its dripping cunt. “Something like you shoulda done been bred by now.” Gamzee grabs its hips gently, his cock dragging along its slit, barely pressing into its tight hole. It presses back, desperate, lovely little noises spilling out of its mouth. “You sound so motherfucking pretty.” He tells it, pressing in slowly.

He’d never really thought of himself as big, but the omega was tight around him, and pressed back against him eagerly for more.

“So pretty … I’mma breed you so motherfucking full. Make you mine.” It gasps and moans softly, and its already dripping hole gets even wetter. “Yeah. Yeah, you like hearing how full I’ll make you? I bet you’ll give me so many, won’t you?”

“Please, please!” It gasps, its hips rocking back to meet him eagerly. He bottoms out in it easily, his balls all the way up against him, and he grinds against it, hard. It cries out loudly, and he pulls out, slamming back in hard. He sets a rough pace, and the omega under him absolutely loves it, eager for his cum. It felt like it was made for him, like true, motherfucking serendipity. He kisses along its neck, turning into a trail of dark little marks quickly. His teeth scrape against the thin skin, between his neck and shoulder, threatening to bite, and it makes a nervous noise, not pulling away, but still. Reluctant. Gamzee bites down on his shoulder instead, drawing a little blood and making it cry out to him. He kisses the wound, smearing its blood and making a trail as he continues to raise marks.

He can’t last forever, Gamzee’s knot is already starting to swell as he fucks it, his knot catching on the rim every time he pulls out and plunges back in. He’s so close, he can feel it, and he thrusts in hard, his knot barely able to fit now. It keens, hips pressing back desperately, and Gamzee bites down into its shoulder again as he cums, deeper this time, but still not claiming him. Gamzee grinds against its sensitive hole as he pumps his cum deep inside it, filling it up and making it twitch around him as it cums, too, its useless little cock shooting a small amount of semen onto the bed beneath them.

Gamzee has to focus to arrange the omega against him, the poor thing gone limp with exhaustion now that its been satisfied. Gamzee purrs to it softly, petting its hair and nuzzling its neck as he spoons it, careful with his prize. When it wakes, he’ll be there, holding it and ready to breed it again, and again. Gamzee’s hand rubs over its lower abdomen, making it squirm and sigh softly. He shushes it, and it settles back into him.

The world is quiet, and Gamzee drifts away.

**Author's Note:**

> i am ... sorry. hey why is this so bad? what's up with that?


End file.
